Swept Away
by sunsetglimmer
Summary: When North drops a Snow Globe the five guardians and Pitch are swept to the land of Warriors. Can they find their way back and defeat Pitch as cats?
1. Chapter 1

Swept away

Chapter one

"Come back here frostbite" Screeched Bunny as he raced after Jack who had just covered his whole Warren in snow.

" Run Sweet tooth" Yelled Tooth who's real name was Toothiania. Jack laughed as he flew up and sat on the rafter of Santof Clausen. "aww the poor fierce warrior bunny can't climb" chidded Jack Laughing the whole time.

I'll show ya what a warrior I am!" Yelled Bunny.

"Bunny, Stop messing up workshop" North said walking out from his office.

" What are ya bloody kidding me, he started it the frozen headed numbskull" Bunny complained. Jack smirked and flew down and landed in front of the inraged Pooka.

"E. Aster Bunny how many times do I have to tell you to watch your language" Screeched Tooth suddenly looking like a fire fairy instead of the tooth fairy.

"Calm down sheila, no need to get angry" Said Bunny slowly backing away before turning around and darting off.

"Get back here mister I am going to tie your ears to the rafters and let the elves torture you"Screeched Tooth running after Bunny. Jack, North, and Sandy who no one ever notices ran after her laughing all the way.

After lots of chasing the Five guardians somehow ran into Pitch. North almost dropped the snow globe that was in his coat.  
>"What are you guys doing I come here for a little piece and quiet and what do i get the five of you running into me" Pitch yelled.<p>

"Sorry at least i do not drop snow globe" North said shrugging his shoulder accidentaly throwing the snow globe it smashed and pulled all six of them in.

"You were saying" Was all that Pitch could say before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

v\

hey guys this is sunsetglimmer,

I need ideas should jack fall in love with baby tooth or someone else?

I also need some cats write it like this.

name:

age:

Color:

mate (if any):

Kits(if any):

Oh and i don't own Rise of the guardians or Warriors.

thanks for reading

Sunsetglimmer

Chapter Two

Realization

Jack opened his electric blue eyes and looked around him. He was in a forest with trees and it smelled of cats. Cats? Oh well his sense of smell probably got sharpened by the terrifying ride. He looked around him where he thought Tooth, North, Sandy, Bunny, and Baby Tooth would be, he didn't know how Baby Tooth got here she probably decided to come after Jack and got swept in with them, were five cats. One who Jack assumed to be North was grey with a brown hat like thing of fur on his head. Another one who he decided was Tooth was a very light ginger with feathers sticking out of her fur. With growing concern he looked at the other cats. Another one was a golden cat who obviously was Sandy.

The last tom, he didn't know why he thought that, was grey and had tattoos, obviously none other than Bunnymund aka the Kangaroo.

Baby Tooth was the same size as everyone else, she was white with slim snout and a tiny pink nose. She was beautiful. Jack blushed and looked down at his paws, Wait paws he saw that he had snowy white paws. Jack started hyperventilating suddenly he let it all out. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed on and on.

"Jack vat is wrong you hurt?" North asked before seeing Jack and all the other Guardians new forms.

"Vat is going on here!" He bellowed waking the other guardians. Soon everybody was screaming except Sandy who was trying to point out Manny who was shining down on them before walking over to all the guardians and Baby Tooth who apparently could also talk now and slapped them. All of them instantly calmed down except Jack who continued to scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jack screeched " I AM A CAT!"

"Yes we all know that" Bunny yelled smacking Jack again with his wide paw.

"Where is my staff!" Jack said ready to scream.

"Don't freak out it's on your leg" Bunny said

"Oh" Jack meowed sheepishly trying to take his staff off his leg "Ow I think it is grown into my leg".

"At least you still have your staff, can you still make ice?" Tooth asked. Jack nodded and slammed his staff against a tree frost immediately spread across the tree. Suddenly Tooth gasped

"Jack what about your beautiful teeth!".

"Don't worry I still have them they are just cat teeth now," Jack meowed opening his mouth to reveal several sharp white teeth. Tooth sighed in relief. Sandy who was still trying to tell everyone about Manny looked around for an elf to ring but finding none settled on catching a bird. The bird squaked in alarm causing the rest of the group to whirled around. Sandy pointed to the moon.

"Manny how nice of you to join us, Sandy why didn't you tell us?" North purred which was very strange for him. Sandy huffed.

" My trustworthy guardians we have a predicament you have been swept away to another world where i can not help you out of, you must live a life here until you have fulfilled a prophecy here, until you have lived the life that the ancestors of these cats have made for you, you must find the clans and save them from Pitch." With that Manny left them forever or until they could find a way back.

"Well lets go find the clans, how many are there?" Baby Tooth meowed speaking for the first time. Her voice was small and sweet Jack felt his heart beat faster as she looked at him. They both blushed.

"Oh looks like Frostbite has a little crush," Bunny meowed twitching his tail in amusement.

"Shut up Kangaroo!" Jack meowed blushing.

"Come on lets start walking!" Tooth meowed. They started walking soon they came upon a line of scents that smelled strongly of cats.

"Halt Kittypets!".


	3. Thunderclan

Thunderclan

Leader: Bramblestar- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat: Jayfeather- blind gray tom with blue eyes apprentice Snowpaw

Warriors

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Hazeltail- small grey-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker- grey-and-white tom

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Briarlight-brown she-cat

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale tom with gray stripes

Dovewing-Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cherrywing-ginger she-cat

Moleclaw-brown-and-cream tom

Lilypatch-dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Seedfeather- pale ginger she-cat

Amberwing-ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Dewclaw-dark gray tom

Silverleaf-silver she-cat with gray tips and blue eyes

Apprentices

Snowpaw-white tom

Stonepaw-gray tom

Leafpaw-white she-cat with ginger patches

Dapplepaw-brown she-cat with white patches

Icepaw- White tom with blue eyes and a staff attached to his leg (ice powers ) (jack)

Featherpaw-ginger she-cat with feathers sticking out of her tail (Tooth)

Smallpaw- Pale ginger she-cat with a slightly pointed snout and and a small pink nose (Baby tooth)

Dustpaw- Mute Golden tom with golden eyes (Sandy) (sand powers)

Windpaw-Whitish tom with gray tips (North)

Rabbitpaw-Gray tabby tom (Bunny)

Queen

Dovewing

Kits

Applekit-dark brown tabby she-cat

Specklekit-dappled gray she-cat

Sharpkit-gray tom

Elders

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Spiderleg-long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom


	4. Chapter 3

hey guys, I need more cats Please make more cats and send them to me please.

I know that in the begging I said that North was gray with a brown hat like thing on his head but i decided to make him more cat-like and make him whitesh gray.

Chapter three

Jack spun around behind them was four cats. At the head of the group was a golden tom his muscles rippled beneath his pelt. The one next to him as a slim gray she-cat by the way she and the tom where mates. Next to the she-cat was a small white tom obviously being trained. The fourth cat was a gray she-cat with silver tips and her long flowing tail faded white at the end. Her blue eyes were narrowed as were the rest of the group. Jack smirked and meowed

" Hey cutie, want to go on a hunt later or whatever you cats do?".

Bunny and North facepalmed while Tooth giggled, Sandy sighed, and Baby Tooth's eyes flashed.

The Pretty she-cat simply smirked back and meowed

"No,". Jack's shoulders sagged.

" Anyway, what are you kittypets doing on our territory, and who are you?" The lead tom hissed.

" We ain't answering until you tell us who you are." Bunny growled

" Fine, I am Lionblaze, This is Cinderheart my mate," He meowed cooly glaring at Jack as if to say touch her and I will rip your throat out " This is Stonepaw, and this is my daughter Silverleaf".

" Fine, fair is fair" Jack Meowed " My name is jack, This is Bunny, North, Tooth, Sandy, and Baby Tooth".

Each of them nodded as Jack said their name.

" Now what are you doing in our territory?" Lionblaze Meowed

"Mim told us to find the clans" Jack Said simply.

"Who Is mim?" Cinderheart Questioned

"A friend, Hey watch this!" Jack Meowed Distracted as always as he touched his paw to a tree immediately frost spiraled up the trunk. The clan cats gasped.

" Lionblaze, he may be one of the cats from the prophecy!" Cinderheart whispered : If so we need to bring them back to camp immediately and show them to bramblestar!" .

Lionblaze nodded " You must come back to camp with us ," He announced and padded away his whole patrol following him. The guardians looked at eachother before nodding and following him.

line break

Silverleaf's pov

Silverleaf sighed as she caught Jack winking at her. she was still amazed at how he could make frost. She hoped Bramblestar named him something like Frostpaw or Icepaw or something like that. When they reached the camp Lionblaze briskly padded to bramblestar den. She saw Jack flirting with some she-cats she shook her head. no she did not like him then why was she jealous? she sighed and walked to go chat with Stonepaw.

line break

jacks pov

Wow there were so many hot chicks here! he thought as he chatted with a blushing brown she-cat.

" So" jack didn't get to finish what he said because a dark brown tabby tom walked out of a cave . Den? whatever. with Lionblaze and called.

" All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath high rock for clan meeting!" He yowled.

"That is Bramblestar" someone meowed in his ear. Jack jumped and whirled around to find Silverleaf standing behind him her eyes twinkling with amusement.

" You scared me," He hissed ears pulled back in annoyance.

" Sorry but I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me?" She replied smirking.

"Sure!" Jack meowed smirking back. He followed Silverleaf through a crowd of cats to the front row. He spotted the guardians and Baby Tooth near the back at first he thought he should invite them to sit with him but then he decided not to.

"Cats of Thunderclan, today a patrol has stumbled upon these Kittypets," Bramblestar began but Bunny interrupted him.

" You mean Loners!" He yowled North silenced him with a glare.

" Fine Loners, and I have decided to let them join any objections?" He meowed.

No one spoke.

" Fine then North, Sandy, Tooth, Bunny, Baby Tooth, and Jack come forward!" He yowled. They did as he said.

" Until you all resive your warrior name you will all be known as, Windpaw, Dustpaw, Featherpaw, Rabbitpaw, Smallpaw, and Icepaw !" He yowled. The cats cheered. Jack, I mean Icepaw beamed.

" And since They are not kits I will let them chose their own mentors!" He added " Clan dismissed". The cats disperrsed Icepaw knew exactly who he wanted to be his mentor. He padded up to Silverleaf.

"Congrats Icepaw " she meowed excitedly.

" Thanks, Hey I was wondering would you be my mentor?" he asked shyly.

" Are you kidding me of course I would love to!" She purred licking his ear.

" Ok great hey it's getting late can we start training tomorrow?" He asked.

" Ok, see you then!" she purred walking away. Icepaw padded to Stonepaw. Stonepaw nodded and walked away to what he thought was the apprentice den. Windpaw, Dustpaw, and Rabbitpaw were already there. To tired to even talk he curled up in the nearest empty smelling nest and immediatlily fell asleep.

Sorry this took so long to write I was banned from the computer for a while.


	5. authors note

hey guys,

i really really need more kits. I need kits for jack and silver leaf ( thanks to star runner 1 for silverleaf)

I need rouges ( secret why)

and i need ideas for the rest of the guardians mentors (use my cats)

plz send me some. peace out 'throws virtual doughnuts to the reivewers'


	6. sorry

sad stuff

hey guys i am sorry but i can't continue writing on my account :( I am very sorry i am sad to that i will not be able to finish my storys please forgive me


End file.
